The present invention relates to a cooling condenser system for processing exhaust air containing oily smoke or chemical evaporation which will be filtered first and then discharged into the surroundings so as to prevent the environment from being polluted and the by-products obtained from the processed exhaust can be recycled for further use. The exhaust air containing oily smoke or chemical evaporation is first delivered to a cooling condenser with a fixed pressure and the temperature of the condenser can then be varied by blowing in hot or cold air produced by a hot/cold air generator so as to condense a solid accumulation within the condenser tubes of the cooling condenser. The condensed material is then discharged to collector pans for recycling purposes. The cleansed air is finally forced through a filter screen via a pressure controlled valve and then discharged to the atmosphere.
Pollution prevention and material recycling have been two major concerns for the environment oriented industries in the past decades around the world. The idea of "a penny saved is a penny earned" is widely applied to the management philosophy of many efficient factories.
There are many restaurants which daily discharge oily smoke with an irritating smell from their kitchens into the atmosphere, or into the sewers, resulting in serious air and water pollution.
The present inventor has noticed the annoying problem and come up with a solution by designing a novel cooling condenser system which can effectively filter oily smoke and chemical evaporation which is then collected for recycling use or further processing.